


Guilt

by amelia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia/pseuds/amelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he's dying the Doctor asks the Tardis to help him, but he doesn't want to be reminded of his guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

He’d loved her, once But he’d lost her. Let her go. It’s what he was good at. He’d lost too many to grieve for long. And now, his Rose was one more burden on his soul. Another kernel of guilt strung on the garland of his tree at Christmas. 

All that time she’d spent building her Dimension Cannon, he’d been forgetting her, traveling with Martha, Jack, and Donna. He was thrilled to see her, of course. Finally, he could ease that guilt burning in his gut for having ruined her life. Then, the impossible — a Second Doctor with a second misguided sense of anger and duty. What a reminder of all he hated in himself!

And Rose didn’t need this universe. She needed him--she needed someone to fix–-she needed problems to solve. He could give her that. Get her out of here. And get rid of the meta-crisis mistake he’d made.

But ultimately, had he put her back on _Darlig Ulv Stranden_ for her and the Other, or for himself? 

Always that guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Teaspoon.


End file.
